Tyki and Road vs David Blaine
by tykilurrrv
Summary: A time portal opens, and the Earl sent the two to retrieve innocence from... David Blaine - -;


Road placed her utensils on the side of her plate and wiped her lips. Dinner had already finished. One by one, the other Noahs filed out, until only her, and Tyki Mikk stayed, with the Millenium Earl sitting at the end seat.

"You sent us not only for dinner, Millenium Earl?" Tyki placed the table napkin on the table, and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Your manners, Tyki-pon." Earl called out, and the Pleasures of Noah placed the cigarette back. "I would like you to investigate on a case but it requires more than travelling far off."

"Oh, Oh, Earl-tan, let me go too! And let Lero come with me!" Road excitedly said. Definitely she would enjoy the long trip, after all, she likes Tyki's company.

"You may bring Lero with you Road. Anyway. This involves time travelling, I have accidentally made a portal, I don't know how to bring it back." Tyki looked stern, while Road looked more excited. "I suspect there is innocence in the future, and we must destroy it. It is not listed on the Innocence available now."

"Does the Black Order know of this, Millenium Earl?"

"No. They don't know I have the portal." Earl laughed, but Tyki's answer wasn't exactly given attention. No sooner, the three, with Lero, went to the Earl's chambers. It resembles Road's dimension, except for the gift boxes. Pumpkin lanterns, candles, and other Halloween reminiscent décor pampered the Earl's room. "Here, Tyki-pon."

A bright aqua-blue light eerily glowed near the earl's rocking chair. Road's eyes became wider, its gold color almost changed by the blue flicker.

"Well then, Let's go, shall we?" Tyki tipped his top hat and stepped into the dimension, followed by Road.

"I don't want to go lero. IT's too bright lero."

But sadly, the Parasol can't move on its own. It struggled, but it won't just go away within Road's grasp. Merrily, the two disappeared into the light. The earl laughed, and went away his room. They should be back soon, or the dimension would close and leave them off.

"Who are we going to search for anyway, ne?" The scenes were odd. There were many automobiles, and the designs were unusual. Smoke was everywhere. Compared to their time, this 'future' seemed uglier.

Tyki took out a card, it spun quickly on the tip of his index finger. In there, a picture of a black, skin-head man with piercing eyes and a sharp nose appeared. Underneath is a name. "David Blaine…" Tyki read. In a place so big and chaotic, how would the know who is David Blaine. Tyki looked around, most of them were white people, or Asians, some were black, but none resembled David Blaine.

He felt a strong thug, and he was compelled to be dragged by Road. Horns suddenly blared at them, followed by cusses from the numerous drivers who screeched to a halt as the pair crossed the street hastily, ignoring the traffic light. Road turned and stuck her tongue out to the drivers as soon as they have crossed the street.

"Did you see Blaine?" Tyki asked, squatting to be at the girl's eye level.

"No Tyki, but Lero and I found this!" Road pointed, and a picture of a big M&Ms Mc Flurry and a clown offering it towered over them. "Please,Tyki-pon? I want one!"

"We didn't go here to have fun, Road." His overtones were harsh, signifying annoyance. But the smaller Noah won't be dissuaded. She tugged on Tyki's sleeve, until they were inside the fast food.

"Good morning, how do we serve you?" The smiling clerk with a big, yellow M on her red cap gleefully looked at them, but in her mind, she thought the pair looked weird. Slowly, they became the center of attraction.

"I want that!" Road pointed to the picture on the on-screen menus. "You, Tyki-pon?" Tyki didn't respond, he was looking at the colorful box with moving pictures. Road shrugged, and the cashier giggled.

"That'd be a dollar and 75." The girl punched in Road's order, and her machine popped open. Tyki remained flabbergasted by the television show, so Road had no choice but to stick her hand in his pocket and retrieve his wallet. She took two dollars, and gave it to the woman.

The woman stared at the dollar bill, and noticed the year and date. It was out of date, but its value at present is very high. A dollar from the past would cost 50 dollars today. She looked around, took a dollar and 75 from her pocket and stuffed it inside the cash register. She doesn't have 25 cents that are that old. She leaned close to Road. "You know, since you are a very nice girl, and I love your dress…" Road smiled, widely. "I am going to give it to you for only a dollar." She handed the other bill back to Road. They walked towards a corner place, where the TV Tyki so admiringly stared at is still visible.

In a few seconds, Road was devouring spoonfuls of Ice cream and M&Ms. Lero had a handkerchief tied around his mouth for him to stay quiet and keep still. For a few seconds, Road lifted the handkerchief up and popped a small M&Ms in his mouth. He was about to comment, but Road replaced the hanky. "Last spoon!" She exclaimed, and looked at Tyki thoughtfully. She extended her reach, and placed the last spoonful of ice cream in front of Tyki's mouth. He was still looking at the TV. "Tyki-pon, say 'aaaah!'"

"Road, we have no time for this." He stood up, the ice cream Road holding up totally ignored. The girl sighed, and just stuck the whole spoonful in Lero's mouth. With her head down, she followed her brother. "I know where Blaine is."

"How did you know?"

"The oracle in the box gave me directions. He is here, somewhere." They turned numerous corners, clearly, Tyki was only half-guessing their directions. Road sighed exasperatedly, and looked up. She doesn't like the air, and was very tempted to change everything into her dimension. Her eyes shifted to a big poster on top of a Parthenon-like building and sighed.

"Tyki, look at your right, on top." Tyki stared. It was Blaine, and he was holding black and silver cards. "Blaine Magic Show… 3 pm…" He looked at the huge digital clock displaying commercials of Bears holding a tissue roll. It is 2:45 pm. "Well, well, let's get in." He looked at Road, and messed up her hair. This is a sign that he was glad with what she did.

Upon arrival at the entrance, they asked how they could get tickets. The guards, and the bouncers looked at them with awe, then gave them two golden tickets. "Where do we pay?" Road asked. The men shook their heads, they had free 'special' guest tickets. Her eyes gleamed with joy, and she hugged the bouncer's stomach nearest to her. "Thank you"

"But we have to inspect your friend first." Road went in and watched as the hands of the guard explored Tyki's body, and a gun-like material was passed around his waist. "Alright, clean. Welcome to the show sir." Tyki tipped his hat, and both of them went in. The usher pointed to them two front seats. As soon as they sat themselves, they looked at their left. Other top hat wearing men, and women in sleek costumes chatted, as the show wasn't yet on.

A robust guy nudged Tyki's arm. "Hey what community are you a member off?" He has a red nose, and white, grayish beard. Tyki didn't understand his question, but he answered anyway. "Noah Clan." The man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He couldn't recall of any. They must be special guests. "So, how do you know Dave?"

Road gleefully butted in. "We're going to take his innocence and kill him!" The man laughed, and coughed at the same time. "Oh, ho little girl, I tried to but he can't be killed! You see, he didn't take in anything for 40 days, and he's still alive. He was buried alive as well for a week, and he came up unscratched. Also, he froze himself in ice, for days, and he's still, you see, very well alive."

"I see." Tyki responded, a gleam in his eyes. "So this Blaine man, he is elemental, and invincible?"

"Not really, I know his secrets. It's the rules of the trade." The man winked. A drum roll resounded, and a spotlight appeared on stage. After much music, David Blaine walked in, with a pack of cards at hand. He demonstrated some tricks, like, an Ace of heart turning into the queen of spades, cards going to the pocket of someone else in the crowd. Tyki and Road were wowed. It wasn't until thirty minutes after that they were reminded of their mission.

"Now people you see, we have here very special guests in the front row. Please stand up men, all of you." Those in the front row stood, and the crowd went wild. Tyki and Road, since they were in the front, stood up as well. Blaine began to introduce them one by one, until he reached Tyki Mikk.

"And ladies and gentlemen, here's the craze of new York, the Mindfreak.. Chris Angel!" The spotlight was focused on Road, and Tyki, but the applause turned into silence. Blaine stared. It wasn't Chris Angel and his girlfriend. It was someone else. He checked on his backstage RSVP, but he only shook his head. Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, seems like Chris won't make it today, again…" He punctuated 'again' hardly. "But no worries, we have here very good friends from…?"

"The Noah Clan." Road said. Clapping with joy.

"Yeah, from the.. Noah? Noah Clan." David was supposed to let Chris perform. Assuming that these magicians were foreign and high class, he called them up.

"You see Gentlemen, these people from Noah Clan are really good magi.." The crowd went silent, more silent. They could feel Blain's hesitation. "No really, hey you wanna see them do magic?" He said, at the verge of silent assault. The crowd, seeing the the two looked odd, roared with enthusiasm. They want to see Tyki do magic.

"No need, chap, David Blaine. This is time consuming. I am here to kill you and take your innocence." The people laughed.

"There there, Mr. Noah—"

"Tyki Mikk."

"Yeah Mikk, do your magic first, then I'd allow you to kill me." A drum roll resounded, and Blaine was off the stage, leaving Tyki alone. He looked beside him. Where is Road. He looked at the front row, and there, Road was, with Lero, cheering him on.

"You can do it Tyki-pon!"

"What do I do?"

The crowd's cheer drowned his voice, and Road continuously cheered on. Seeing that Blaine used cards, Tyki took his own set. He did a few maneuvers, but they had already seen what he had done in videos somewhere else. The enthusiasm faded and Blaine took the stage. "I see Mr.Mikk had anticipated a vintage crowd eh?" He eyed Tyki's attire. "Now Mikk, show us something new!" He turned off his microphone. "Hey man, you ruin my show, now you show them some magic or you're out."

Tyki smirked. Now he knows what to do. He faced the crowd, his palms up. And took a bow. Suddenly bursts of horror echoed at the hall as Tease appeared on both his palms and blood appeared everywhere. Road understood that this was a time for attack. She stood up and raised her arm. Seeing that the bouncers and armed police ran inside, she instantly changed the hall into her dimension of floating candles and gift boxes. She attacked the guards with her dagger-like candle sticks. They were able to dodge, but most of the audiences got hit.

"What… What kind of magic is that?" Blaine said, hiding himself on the podium. Tyki's grim face, with yellow evil eyes suddenly faced his panic-stricken countenance. "F-Fuck…"

"Die now, shall you?" with a quick thrust, Tyki inserted his hand in Blaine's chest, his fingers tweaking his heart, and his Tease starting to feed on the soft throbbing muscle. He pulled his hand out and stood up, watching Blaine seizure to death. As soon as he stopped breathing, Tyki tried to remove innocence from him- unfortunately, he found none. Killing him was a waste of time.

Most of the spectators and the security guards were left dead. The door out of Road's dimension popped open. It has the same aqua light which filled the Earl's room. Their mission, then, was completed. Both stepped in, with Tyki muttering how the Earl made a mistake once again.

"And then, there's this cup willed with chocolates and Ice cream, and it was so sweet and delicious!"

"She gave me some, lero."

Skin winced. He missed the sweets. He scolded the maid for not making his meal sweet. Tyki had lost his appetite, the squid was staring at him, and his mind revolved around how he wasted his time pursuing Blaine.

After dinner, the Noahs filed out, with Tyki, Road and the Earl on the table.

"So I was wrong?"

"Yes, Earl. There was no innocence in the future."

"Then it is possible that there is none. But the portal is still open. There should be one, still around."

"What do you suggest, Earl?"

"In Asia, I could sense one."

"Name?"

"Karennina Monteclaro."

Road and Tyki looked at each other. No sooner, they were back in the Earl's chambers, with Lero not resisting anymore.

"See you then, Earl." Tyki and Road stepped in, and the Earl smiled wider than usual.


End file.
